In general, in a lighting control system, a lighting controller (for example, a wall controller, a remote controller, a sensor, a mobile or smart device, etc.) controls a plurality of lighting devices.
Herein, the lighting controller wirelessly controls a plurality of lighting devices through an independent wireless mesh network (WMN). For this, each lighting device is connected to the wireless mesh network of the lighting controller.
Herein, the lighting controller implements the wireless mesh network by using at least one wireless channel having a good channel state among accessible wireless channels. Accordingly, in order to connect to the wireless mesh network, each lighting device determines a channel having the best channel state among accessible wireless channels.
In other words, in the above lighting control system, the lighting controller selects a lighting device having the best signal state among a plurality of lighting devices connected to a wireless mesh network (WMN) as a bridge, and completes a connection with the bridge.
Then, the lighting controller communicates with the lighting device designated as the bridge, and controls the plurality of lighting devices connected to the wireless mesh network through the bridge.
However, in the above lighting control system, there are difficulties in selecting a single lighting device among a plurality of lighting devices as a bridge, and completing the connection. In other words, since an allowed frequency resource is limited, the failure rate is high the when the lighting controller confirms a connection by receiving a connection response, and a connection delay time increases due to repeated connection request. Thus, user dissatisfaction grows. As a number of lighting devices increases, a connection failure rate and delay time also increases. Accordingly, efficiency of the lighting control system is degraded.